Want to be real
by Berkeli
Summary: Metal Sonic has turned good and lives with Sonic and Amy and starts learning about feelings like love. Then falls in love, but that's not enough for him. (Rating changed!) (finished)
1. What's Love?

well, this is my new and maybe last fic around here. I hope you enjoy this fic.

The sun was shining at Station Square, a place where everybody was happy. There was no more Eggman trying to take over the city, and everybody were smiling and enjoying this peaceful and warm sunny day. Everything seemed to be like before, except Sonic and Amy have moved in together and are living happily in their own house. Knuckles and Rouge got together and are living together in Rouge's big mansion. Sometimes Knuckles even lost himself into the labyrinth of mansions corridors. Tails and Cream have become real close. They haven't confessed their feelings to each other yet, but someday they will. There was one new hedgehog, which lived in Sonic's and Amy's house. He looked like Sonic, but he had red eyes and was made of metal. Metal Sonic has turned good. Now he's a friend of Sonic and they both were very athletic. Usually Sonic was lazy. Since Metal Sonic lived with him, he's being very energetic. Metal and Sonic watched TV together every night, and Metal seemed to enjoy staying with Sonic and Amy.

But there was one thing he wondered about everyday and night. Everytime when Sonic was with Amy, they pressed their lips together and hugged each other. Metal didn't know what was that all about. He still thought like a robot. He wondered if Sonic and Amy were changing their oils together. It of course sounded very weird, so he decided to ask Sonic about it in the morning. Metal was in his darkroom looking at the ceiling. He kept thinking about the same thing all the time. He put a plug in and then shut down.

"Battery loading in process." The computer told him and loaded Metal's battery full for next day.

Next morning the sun was shining on Metals shiny metal armour.

"Battery loading completed." The computer said and Metal woke up.

He walked to the one closet, took oil from there and drank oil from the bottle. He put it back and walked out of his room, then walked downstairs. He heard someone cooking. Someone else was awake, too. Metal walked to the kitchen and saw that Sonic and Amy were there, pressing their lips together. He walked in to the kitchen.

"Morning, Sonic." Metal said and interrupted Sonic and Amy.

"Yo, Metal!" Sonic replied and took a bite from his chilidog.

"Sonic, can I talk to you in private?" Metal asked.

"Yea, sure." Sonic answered as he turned to look at Amy.

"Go to the living room. I'll be there as soon as possible." Sonic told to Amy.

"Okay, Sonikku." Amy said as she walked to the living room.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Metal?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I've been wondering about that, why do you and Amy keep pressing your lips together? What is that?" Metal asked.

"That's called kissing." Sonic answered straight.

"Why are you kissing each other then?" Metal asked.

"Because, we love each other." Sonic answered with a proud smile.

"What is love?" Metal asked, not knowing about these feelings or emotions

"That you can ask from Amy. She can explain it better than me." Sonic said.

Metal Sonic nodded and walked to the living room. Amy was sitting on the couch and watching morning news. Major boring stuff. Metal Sonic sat on the couch.

"Amy, can I ask you about something?" Metal asked.

"Sure." Amy answered and paid attention to him.

"What is this thing called 'love'?" Metal asked.

"Well, love is a thing that makes you feel warm and happy " Amy explained

Metal Sonic was confused.

"Do you get overheated" He asked.

Amy blushed and giggled.

"You could say that." Amy answered.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Metal asked.

"Well, you start to do some stupid things. Like you don't get your words out right." Amy explained.

"Well thanks, Amy" Metal said and walked back to the kitchen.

Sonic walked past him to the living room to Amy. Metal was alone in the kitchen thinking about love. He thought that no one would fall for him. He's a machine, who doesn't have lips to kiss or anything, like the real hedgehogs had. He decided to forget about that and play on his PS2.

* * *

There's first chapter. Sorry it's short. I'll write longer chapter next time. 


	2. Meeting A Girl

Well, here's second chapter. In this chapter we're going to see an OC, who belongs to UKHoneyB. Enjoy.

Metal Sonic got bored of playing on his PS2, so he decided to watch TV. There was nothing interesting on TV; just a bunch of soap operas which were full of angst-teens. It was boring to watch, but at least it was something to kill time. He sighed. It was so boring.

"Hey, Metal!" Sonic asked.

"What?" Metal replied.

"Would you come out with us?" Sonic asked.

"What I would do there?" Metal asked and thought for a excuse, so he didn't need to go anywhere.

"Well, you could have some company for me, cause Amy is going shopping with Rouge" Sonic explained.

"Ok," Metal said as he sighed.

They drove to the city. Rouge was already waiting with Knuckles, and he was bored.

"When are they coming?" He asked in annoyed tone.

"They should be here already" Rouge said as she checked the time from her watch.

"Why we couldn't stay at your mansion and...have some 'fun'" Knuckles asked.

"Because, we do that all the time. I just want to do something different..."

"If you have any ideas, just tell me and I'll try to make it happen." Knuckles interrupted Rouge.

"Shut up, Knucklehead!" Rouge said.

Knuckles was quiet, until Sonic, Amy and Metal arrived.

"You're late!" Rouge told to Amy.

"I'm sorry. We got into a traffic jam." Amy explained.

"Well, let's just go." Rouge said.

"How are you doing, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Well, kind of exited. Rouge promised some kind of surprise for tonight. I wonder what it could be?" He wondered.

"Heheheh, maybe she'll tie you up." Sonic said as he grinned evilly.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"You know what I mean" Sonic answered.

"Can we talk something else?" Metal interrupted.

"Good idea." Knuckles said as he stood up.

They started to talk about Counter-Strike and some other games. Knuckles just kept talking about Half-Life 2. He explained how cool the graphics were and stuff like that. Sonic just yawned and explained that Doom 3 is much better. Metal was just silent, listening to Knuckles and Sonic talking about games. They stopped at a chilidog stand and went to eat them on a bench, still talking about the same subject. Metal just looked around. He was bored. Everybody seemed to be in love, except him. Well, this didn't really bother him that much, because he's a robot. Suddenly his eyes locked on the certain hedgehog. She had light blue fur, wore a pink top and tight shorts. She had one quill, that looked like a ponytail or something. Metal kept looking at her for sometime. Then she looked at him. She smiled and waved to him. Then Metal started to overheat. He looked away. Sonic noticed this.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"No. Everything is okay" He replied.

"I guess you were looking at that light blue hedgehog." Knuckles guessed.

"What the.... I mean, no I wasn't!" Metal kept looking away.

Sonic took a look at the light blue hedgehog. She looked away, back to the shop window.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Sonic suggested.

"NO WAY! Why she would talk to me?" Metal tried to make a excuse, so he wouldn't need to talk to her.

"Come on, go talk to her." Sonic kept suggesting.

"Make me!" Metal replied.

Sonic took his mobile phone and dialled a number. Metal wondered who he was calling.

"Hi Tails, I got a problem here" Sonic talked into the phone.

Metal looked at him, puzzled.

"Metal Sonic seems to need something to calm him down." With that Sonic meant shutting Metal Sonic down.

"Alright, alright! I'll go!" Metal shouted in annoyed tune.

He walked slowly to her. He checked his hard-drive for words and subjects. The closer he got to her, the faster he started to look for subject to talk about. Finally he was next to her. She was looking at some games from PS2 to PC games. Metal didn't know what to say. He looked at her fast and then she looked at him. Metal looked away

"Argh! I can't do this!" He thought to himself.

"Are you looking for something?" A female voice asked.

Metal turned around to face her. She was so beautiful. He tried to look for a excuse.

"I'm looking for Max Payne 2." He said as he hesitated.

"Same here. Have you played Max Payne 1?" She asked.

"Do you play games?" Metal asked.

"Duh! I'm looking for games. What does it look like to you?" She said.

Then both of them were wordless and looked at each other. Then she started to blush and Metal felt kind of stupid.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Hoshiko The Hedgehog. What's yours?" She asked.

"Well, my name would be Sonic, but since I'm a robot they call me Metal Sonic." He said.

"Oh. You almost look like Sonic." She said.

"Yeah. Kind of." Metal said.

"Ummm, would you like to go to eat something?" Metal asked.

Metal felt stupid. He asked her to eat, even he can't eat.

"Well, sure." She said.

She smiled and walked with Metal to Sonic and Knuckles and so they ended up eating chilidogs together. Or they ate and Metal just talked with Hoshiko. They had some good time. They talked about games a lot and of course some other stuff. Then Sonic's mobile phone ringed.

"Hello?" Sonic answered.

"Yea, ok. We'll be there, Amy. I love you too." He replied and hang up.

"Well, we have to go now." Sonic said and walked to the car.

"Hoshiko!" Metal said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked.

"Yea, sure. That would be fun." She replied.

"Can I have your phone number, so I can call you." He asked.

"You need a paper or do you remember my number?" She asked.

"I'm a robot. Just tell me the number and I'll save it to my hard drive." Metal said.

Hoshiko told him her phone number and waved bye to him. Metal just stood there looking at her.

"Metal! Are you coming?" Sonic shouted.

Metal ran to Sonic and Knuckles and together they walked to the car. Amy and Rouge were already there waiting for them. Rouge was tapping her foot to the ground. When Amy saw Sonic, she put her bags to the ground and ran to Sonic. They hugged and kissed. Knuckles walked to Rouge who smiled at her own knucklehead. They kissed quickly and walked to their own car. Sonic, Amy and Metal got into their car and drove home. When they got home, Metal got to the phone and dialled Hoshiko's number. He waited and thought, what he would say.

"Hello?"

"Is Hoshiko there?" Metal asked.

"Metal? Is that you?" Hoshiko asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Metal replied.

"How are you doing?" Hoshiko asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Metal asked.

"Fine too." Hoshiko replied.

"So ummm, would you like to go to watch a movie with me?" Metal asked.

"Sure. Can we go to see 'I, Robot'?" She suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Metal said.

"Ok, cool. See ya at the same place, like earlier today. Remember?" Hoshiko asked.

"Yeah, ok. See ya then. Bye."

"Bye."

Then Metal hang up. He walked to the living room and laid on the couch. He looked at the ceiling and felt happy. He couldn't wait to see her again. He really enjoyed his time with her. Then he started to think if her name Hoshiko meant something. Well, he decided to ask her that. Now he just had to figure out something to do for a while.

* * *

There was second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to UKHoneyB for letting me use Hoshiko the hedgehog in this fic. 


	3. the date

here's third chapter. The Crazy Guy, you can have your laser beam back. Thanks for letting me use it. Now let's continue this fic.

Metal was bored of waiting so he decided to walk around a little bit. He was walking around the neighbourhood and looked around the place. Everybody seemed to have a girl by their side. He started to think about Hoshiko. He took a look at the clock and saw that he was about to be late. Before he could even take a step, he heard a voice.

"Wow, you're fast." Familiar voice said.

Metal turned around and saw Hoshiko waiting.

"How did you find me?" Metal asked.

"Weren't you really looking for me?" Hoshiko asked in confusion.

"Do you live here?" Metal asked.

"Yeah!" She answered.

"Oh. I didn't know." He explained.

"Do you still want to go watch that movie?" Metal asked.

"Of course" Hoshiko smiled and put her hands around his.

Metal was a little confused about this, but he didn't mind. They walked to the movies.

Finally they got to the theatre. Metal was kind of nervous for some reason. Usually robots don't feel like this, was this some kind of error or something? This puzzled Metal. When they sat down in their seats, Metal felt more comfortable. He was sitting still for some time, but this seemed kind of weird to Hoshiko.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. I'm just waiting for the movie to start." He explained.

"You can tell me, if something bothers you." She told.

"Ok." Metal replied.

The movie started. Metal paid attention to the movie. To him it was really interesting. Hoshiko started yawning but Metal didn't care about it. Soon he saw her hands around him. He looked at her and she was sleeping. Metal was confused. Usually real hedgehogs fall asleep when it's nighttime. He didn't expect her to fall asleep. He was about to wake her up, but then he stopped. He didn't know what to do. He just looked at her sleep. He started to stroke her hair carefully. He was happy in his opinion. He kept looking at her, and soon the movie was over.

"Hoshiko, wake up" Metal said and shook her.

"Huh? Is it over?" She asked.

Then she saw who she was close to. She sat up and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to fall asleep." She explained.

"It's okay." Metal said.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure." Hoshiko replied.

They walked together to Hoshiko's place. They were silent. Then Metal remembered the question.

"Does your name mean something?" Metal asked.

"What?" Hoshiko asked.

"Just wondering if your name means something?" He added.

"Well, it means 'child of the stars'." She replied.

"Oh, ok." Metal said.

They walked and were silent again, until...

"I had such a good time with you, Metal." Hoshiko said.

"You did?" Metal asked questioningly.

"Yeah." She said.

Then they looked at each other. Then Hoshiko leaned closer and kissed Metal's forehead. Then Hoshiko blushed and Metal was confused.

"Hoshiko..." Metal said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...love me?" Metal asked.

"Well...yea." Hoshiko blushed.

"I love you too." Metal said.

Both of them started to smile. Then they slowly walked away. Metal was so happy. He listened to some mp3's that he had in his harddrive.

Then he got to Sonic's and Amy's house. He opened the door and then heard some weird noise from upstairs. He slowly and silently walked to the door, where the noises came from. It came from Sonics and Amy's bedroom. He opened the door. Then he instantly closed the door. He was really confused. What Sonic was doing with Amy? He walked downstairs to the living room. Later Sonic came down.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Metal said as he looked down.

"It's okay, buddy." Sonic said and sat next to Metal.

"What was that anyway?" Metal asked.

"That's 'sex'." Sonic said and hesitated a little bit.

"What kind of session is it?" Metal asked.

Sonic started to laugh.

"That was good one." He had his hands on his stomach as he laughed.

Metal was looking down, away from Sonic.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot, that you're a robot." Sonic apologized.

"What is sex?" Metal asked.

"Well, it's a 'session' where the loved ones are really close to each other and...you saw it already, how it's done. It's kind of sick but pleasurable." Sonic explained.

"I guess, I know too much now, Sonic." Metal said.

Sonic tapped Metal's metallic shoulder.

"So how did your date with Hoshiko go?" Sonic asked.

"Well....She kissed me." Metal said as he hesitated.

"Well, that's good." Sonic said.

Metal smiled. He was really waiting for the next day, when he'll meet Hoshiko again. He was also happy that Sonic didn't think that it was weird. Then he got confused. Was he starting to think like a real hedgehog? He didn't thought about that too long. He went to his room and started to load his battery for next day.

There was third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. looking for the way

Here's the fourth chapter. This time I don't have anything to say, so let's continue.

Three days have passed, and Metal and Hoshiko were happy together. They met each other very often and, to Sonic and Amy, Metal seemed to be only with Hoshiko. Not with Knuckles or Tails. Just with her. Metal and Hoshiko played mini-golf together, went to the funfair and the movies. They were having fun. Metal even slept at her place, next to her. Of course nothing special happened, 'cause it was impossible. Metal started to think. He was once again at Hoshiko's house, sleeping. He was silent. He kept looking at the ceiling. Hoshiko got closer to him. She was under the covers and looked at Metal. Then she started to feel weird, like there's something wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" Hoshiko asked.

"No. Not really." Metal replied.

"Don't lie. You're not that silent by this time." Hoshiko added.

Metal was silent.

"I just....feel weird." Metal said.

Hoshiko looked into his eyes.

"What makes you feel weird?" She asked with concerned look on her face.

"I just feel weird, 'cause I just don't feel right." Metal said. "I love you, Hoshiko. But something tells me that that's not enough." He added and sat up.

"Are you regretting our relationship?" Hoshiko asked.

"I never said that!" Metal said in annoyed tone.

Hoshiko sighed and sat on the other side of the bed, looking down at the floor.

"Hoshiko...." Metal whispered.

"Yeah?" Hoshiko said and turned around to face him.

"...I want to be real hedgehog." Metal said.

Hoshiko looked kind of shocked. She never expected this.

"Real? But you can't turn to the real hedgehog, just like that." Hoshiko said.

"I don't care." Metal said and stood up. "I'm going to be real, even if it kills me."

He was looking out the window. It was dark. The moon shined on his armour and Hoshiko looked at him, concerned. She walked closer to him. She was behind him and put her arms around him. Metal put his hands to hers and softly squeezed them.

"I want to feel, like a real hedgehog, Hoshiko. I want to feel your hands touching me. I want to feel you." Metal whispered.

Tears escaped from Hoshiko's eyes. Her tears dropped on to Metal's armour and kept flowing down to the floor. That night, Hoshiko didn't sleep at all. She was still kind of shocked about the words, what Metal had said. When It was morning, around 6AM, she fell asleep.

Later that morning, Hoshiko woke up. She stood up and looked for Metal. She found him in her bedroom. He was still loading his battery. Hoshiko started slowly approach him. She got down to her knees and looked at Metal. She touched his forehead and then leaned forward to give a kiss to him. She stroked his forehead for a while and then walked to the kitchen. She was making breakfast for herself. It was boring for her.

"I wish I could make breakfast for him" She thought to herself.

She sat at the table and started eating her sandwich. Metal came to the kitchen. He put his hand on her shoulder. Hoshiko put her sandwich down to the table and put her hands to his hand.

"I wish you were real, Metal." Hoshiko whispered.

"I will be real...one way or another" Metal whispered back.

He walked to the phone and dialled the number.

"Hi! It's Metal here. Is Tails there?" Metal asked.

Hoshiko kept eating her sandwich.

"Hi, Tails. Do you have time for me? I just have a great challenge for you. You'll see. I'll be there. Bye." Metal said to the phone and hang up.

"Where are you going?" Hoshiko asked.

"To Tails' house." Metal replied.

"WAIT! I'm coming with you!" She shout.

Hoshiko got dressed and walked with Metal, who was waiting for her.

"Thank you, Hoshiko." Metal said.

Hoshiko smiled and gave a kiss to him. Then they started walking to Tails' house.

"You want me to do WHAT!" Tails asked in confusion.

"You heard me. I want you to turn me into a real hedgehog." Metal said.

"Ummm, I guess that's impossible, Metal." Tails said.

Then Metal grabbed him and pushed Tails roughly against the wall.

"I want to be real!" Metal shouted and pushed Tails against the wall even harder.

Then Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge and Cream came into the room.

"What's going on!" Sonic shouted.

Hoshiko ran to Metal.

"That won't help at all, Metal! Please, Stop it!" She shouted.

Metal looked at her. Then he dropped Tails back to the floor. Cream ran to him.

"Are you okay, Tails?" Cream asked in concerned tone.

"I'm okay, Cream. Nothing to...worry about." Tails replied and looked into Creams eyes.

"Can somebody tell us, what's this all about?" Rouge asked.

"Metal Sonic wants to become a real hedgehog." Hoshiko explained.

"That's impossible, right?" Knuckles said.

"Basically yes," Tails said.

"Metal, I know you want to be real hedgehog, but you're a robot..." Sonic said.

"Don't give me that, brat!" Metal shouted.

"I want to be real! And I'm going to find out how." He added.

"There's no way you can turn into a real hedgehog. It's impossible." Rouge said.

"And if I could make you real, how do we know that you'll survive?" Tails added.

"Just give me those breathing machines, so I can..." Metal couldn't finish his sentence.

"I don't want you to live by machines. I want you to be normal." Hoshiko said.

Knuckles was quiet. Rouge noticed this and started poking him.

"Knucklehead?" Rouge asked and kept poking.

"Don't disturb me. I'm trying to think." He replied as he kept his eyes closed.

There was a long silence. Knuckles walked to the living room. While Knuckles was thinking in the living room, others were thinking of other ways. They couldn't think of anything, so Amy ordered pizza.

It had been an hour when Knuckles begun thinking. Rouge looked at him. Then she walked to the living room. She sat next to him.

"Knuckles, you could eat something." Rouge said.

Knuckles opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I don't need food to think." Knuckles said.

"Are you sure?" Rouge said in sexy tone and started to eat pizza.

Knuckles looked at her and started to blush. Then a sound came from his stomach.

"Uuuuhhh, I guess I can have a break." Knuckles said and started to eat pizza with Rouge.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"What do you think about, what Knuckles has in mind?" Amy asked.

"Whatever it is, it'd better be good." Sonic replied.

"I think I've got it!" Knuckles came to the kitchen.

"What?" Everybody leaned closer to him to hear him.

"The Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

Everybody were confused.

"What about it?" Sonic asked.

"It could be the way." Knuckles replied.

"How!" Metal shouted.

"That you must ask from Tikal." Knuckles said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Metal said.

* * *

well, let's save the excitement to next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	5. the real hedgehog

Well, here's the fifth and last chapter. Let's continue.

Metal looked up to the sky and saw Angel Island, then he started to look down. Hoshiko was sitting next to him, as close to him as she could get. She was afraid and thinking what would happen if he died. She still thought this turning to real thing impossible. She didn't want to lose him. Tails landed on the ground of Angel Island. The group got to the ground and started walking to the shrine of Master Emerald. Knuckles and Rouge were leading the way. Soon they saw the Shrine of the Master Emerald, which Chaos was guarding. Chaos walked down the stairs and was standing in front of Knuckles and Rouge. Hoshiko remained as silent as everybody else.

"I'm here to see Tikal" Knuckles said.

Then Tikal appeared in front of him.

"Long time no see, isn't it, Knuckles" Tikal said.

"I'm asking for a favor." Knuckles said.

"Oh, What can I do for you?" Tikal asked as she smiled.

"Not for me...for him" Knuckles said and pointed at Metal.

Hoshiko was hugging Metal tightly and never wanted to let go.

"What do you want me to do to him?" Tikal asked in confusion.

Knuckles was about explain why, but Metal walked in front of Knuckles.

"I want to be a real Hedgehog" Metal said.

Tikals eyes opened wide. She never have turned any robots into real hedgehog.

"Are you sure?" Tikal asked.

"I'm not changing my mind." Metal said.

"You see, I haven't done anything like this before, so I'm not sure if it'll work. Even if you would become real, you would be dead already." Tikal said.

"Is there any chance for him to survive?" Sonic asked.

"A really small chance" Tikal said as she turned around.

"Let's do it then!" Metal said.

"NO!" Hoshiko shout and ran to Metal.

They hugged and Hoshiko started to cry.

"Hoshiko, I'm doing this for us." Metal said.

"I don't want you to do this. I don't want you to die." Hoshiko said and cried.

"I'm not dying. I promise that you won't lose me" Metal said.

"Promise?" Hoshiko said as she kept crying.

"I promise." Metal said.

Hoshiko said goodbye and gave possibly the last kiss ever to Metal's forehead. Tikal took Metal closer to the Master Emerald. Hoshiko was crying like she was about cause a flood. Amy was hugging Sonic tightly and was also crying. Tails and Cream were shaking in excitement. Knuckles and Rouge looked like nothing was going to happen. Metal looked at Hoshiko crying. He started to fear for first time in his life. Then there was a bright flash. No one could see anything.

Things were very bright for a while. Then the light faded away. Hoshiko opened her eyes first. She looked at Metal. Still she couldn't see. But soon the light was gone. Her eyes opened really wide. Metal was laying on the ground and...he looked real. He wasn't shining like when he was metallic. His eyes were closed and he had lips. Everything was in place. She immediately ran to him. She whispered his name as she put her head on his chest. Amy was hugging Sonic as she cried on his shoulder. Tails and Cream were crying. It was such a emotional moment. Knuckles and Rouge were just smiling and walked away to the forest. Hoshiko felt Metal breathe. She shivered.

"It'll take a while until he will wake up. You better take him home." Tikal said.

Hoshiko stood up and hugged Tikal.

"Thank you, Tikal." Hoshiko whispered.

"You're welcome." Tikal said and disappeared.

Meanwhile in the forest.

"I'm glad it's over." Rouge said.

"Me too." Knuckles replied and kissed Rouge.

"Hey Knuckles, would you....." Tikal appeared and then her eyes opened wide.

Knuckles and Rouge were making out in the forest and were naked. This really freaked Tikal out. Then she looked down.

"Oh Knuckles, you haven't changed at all." Tikal said and looked away as she blushed.

"Nobody else looks at my Knucklehead there!" Rouge said.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." Tikal said and kept blushing.

"We come back to the shrine when we're done." Knuckles said.

"Well, I hope you're done soon, cause someone has to carry Metal home." Tikal said and disappeared.

When she returned to the shrine, Everybody was at the X-Tornado. Chaos carried Metal to the X-Tornado as Certain song ( Don Davis – Spirit Of The Universe ) was playing in the background. Once again Tikal disappeared. Chaos returned to the Shrine to guard the Master Emerald. Tails took Sonic, Amy, Cream, Hoshiko and Metal back to Station Square. Knuckles and Rouge decided to have one night at his cabin in Angel Island.

It was 10PM at Hoshikos place. Metal still hadn't woken up. He was still sleeping. Hoshiko sat close to him and stroked his quills. She got closer to his ear.

"Metal, please wake up. I want you to wake up." She said and put her hand on his chest.

Then he started to shiver and he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at his hands. His eyes were opened wide. He touched his hands and felt it. He checked his quills. They weren't metallic anymore. Then tears started to escape from his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. Then he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked at the direction and saw Hoshiko. Metal for first time in his life felt warm and blushed.

"Is this real?" He said as more tears came from his eyes.

"Yes." Hoshiko whispered.

Then she leaned closer and kissed Metal's lips. Metal was shy. She never had kissed him like this before. First time in his life, he kissed back. Then they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"What is this feeling that feels like I'm about to shutdown?" Metal asked.

"That's a sleepy feeling. I guess we better go to sleep." Hoshiko said.

Then Both of them fell asleep into each others arms.

THE END

Story written by Berkeli ( obviously. )

Idea came from the movie: 'I, robot'.

Every Sonic character, including Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tikal and Chaos belongs to SEGA.

Hoshiko The Hedgehog belongs to UKHoneyB.

Thanks to: The crazy Guy, Shadow XX, Tails5555, Spirit Horse, Ianei, Kryptic the Fox, Chelsea/Allie hedgehog, Shadow Stalkr.

Thank you to all who have supported me. Thanks to UKHoneyB for checking spellings. Thank you to all reviewers. Thank you to you all who readed and enjoyed this fic. Should i make a sequel? Maybe i won't make one, but i might change my mind. Thank you once again.


End file.
